Lionstorm
by Lionstorm and Friends
Summary: This is a story about my favorite ship, Lionstorm (Lionheart x Whitestorm)! In this AU, Lionheart adopts two kits, Snugkit and Snowkit. Follow Lionheart and Whitestorm through their adventures of parenting!
1. Look what the cat dragged in

Whitestorm paced nervously, his tail lashing and head down. "Let me get this straight," He began, stopping abruptly to talk to his mate, Lionheart. "You purposely went into Twolegplace to get kits?"

Lionheart nodded, using his tail to sweep the little tom kit beside him in closer. He looked about 5 moons old. The other kit, though, was tiny, about 1 moon. Lionheart was holding her in his mouth, so he couldn't speak.

"Why would you do that, for StarClan's sake?!" Whitestorm hissed. The tom kit looked up at him fearfully.

Lionheart used his tail to point at the kit, and with a huff, Whitestorm grabbed her from him.

Lionheart began speaking rapidly. It was Leaf-bare and snowing. These kits must be freezing. "Ok, so, you know that kittypet, Diamond? She was pregnant. She told me she was trying to find another cat to take them because she didn't want them to be sold. So… I offered. She told me that the yellow one is named Snug. He wasn't actually hers. He was her sisters kit. But her sister died and-" He was cut off by an abrupt hiss from Tigerclaw, coming up beside Whitestorm and leaping on him.

"Mouse-brains! What are you doing so close to Twolegplace?" Tigerclaw growled, pinning Whitestorm down. Lately, the tom had been extremely protective over boundaries, and if he spotted anyone close to the border, he busted them.

Snug, the kit, whimpered nervously and caught Tigerclaws attention. "What's this?" He asked, an angered frown forming on his face. "And with kits? Does Bluestar know about this?"

Lionheart shook his head and rushed over to grab the little white kit who'd been plopped on the ground. He moved her beside her brother. "Snug, hold your sister, please." He looked up at Tigerclaw. "She allowed young Firepaw to join, why not these two?"

Tigerclaw stalked up to Lionheart. "You're taking advantage of our leader! Bluestar will hate this idea!"

Whitestorm growled from behind. "Lionheart's deputy. He has a slight say in the way this turns out. More than you do, anyway."

Tigerclaw turned on the white cat, pleasure rippling through his fur to see a trace of fear shoot through him. "No one asked you, Whitestorm. Get out of here." He growled.

"And leave you alone with Lionheart and two kits? No thanks," Whitestorm hissed back. "Don't think I forgot about the time when you attacked that little kittypet."

Lionheart waved his tail at Whitestorm when Tigerclaw wasn't looking. Whitestorm blinked as if to say, "_Go, before this turns ugly."_ and waited until Lionheart was out of view to continue. He looked up at the slightly older cat. "Tigerclaw, I think you should go back to camp, see about that whole kittypet thing?"

Tigerclaw shot him a quizzical look, spun around, and then turned back, scowling. But Whitestorm had raced off to camp, catching up with his mate.

"Lionheart, I'll fight for these kits, but tell me the truth: Why _did_ you bring them?" Whitestorm murmured, trying not to hurt Snug's feelings.

Lionheart answered louder, oblivious to the younger cat. "I wanted us to have an actual family, you know… being toms and everything."

Whitestorm's gaze softened, and he twined his tail with Lionheart's, purring at Lionheart's fluffiness.

Once back at camp, Lionheart and Whitestorm were the centers of attention, having random kittypet kits and all. Bluestar, who had been sunbathing on HighRock leaped down to stand in front of her nephew and his mate. "What's all this?"

Lionheart dipped his head and rapidly told her everything. "And these kits are freezing and hungry, and I was wondering if… one of the queens could feed the little one?"

Bluestar thought for a moment, then curtly nodded. "I suppose, but don't expect me to take in every stray you happen to stumble across."

Lionheart purred, carrying the little white kit to Brindleface. Whitestorm turned from Bluestar and caught up with Lionheart. "Lionheart, wait up!"

Lionheart turned back, ignoring an annoyed moan from Snug. "Bluestar says they need proper names," Whitestorm said, bending down to touch noses with the little tom kit. "Snug is now Snugkit and the little she-kit…" He trailed off, looking at the kit, deep in thought. "What… what about Snowkit?"

Lionheart rubbed his mate neck affectionately, remembering how sad Whitestorm got when talking about his mother. Even though he couldn't speak over the little she-kit, Whitestorm knew he meant to say, "_That's a perfect name."_

Once Lionheart had left, Whitestorm took a breath. _Okay. This is happening. Kits? What was Lionheart thinking?!_ He looked fondly at the tom as he left the nursery padding over to Whitestorm.

"Snowkit's a beautiful name." Lionheart purred, snuggling up against his mate, wrapping his tail around his back. Whitestorm wrapped his tail around Lionheart's and closed his eyes.

"Snugpaw reminds me of you." Whitestorm murmured.

Lionheart muttered, "And Snowkit you."

_It's all going to be okay._


	2. A New Hope

Ivystormrandomness: oh oof XD

Emeraldshard: Thanks! :3

Lionheart skipped through the forest, purring as the newly made apprentice followed in his paw-steps. It had been a moon since Lionheart had brought the kits back to ThunderClan, and Snugpaw was now his apprentice.

Snugpaw struggled to keep up, his stubby legs slowing him down. "Wait up, dad!" He yowled, tripping onto the leaves.

Lionheart paused, looked back, waited, then continued along the trail to the Sandy Hollow. "Snugpaw, do you know any battle moves from play-fighting with Cloudpaw and the other kits?" Lionheart asked, making conversation.

Snugpaw lifted his chin a bit, pride coming off him in waves. "Duh! I know, like, a _ton_."

Once at the Sandy Hollow, Lionheart turned to the apprentice, shooting him a quizzical look. "Show me!"

Snugpaw looked a bit worried for a moment, but then he pounced on his father, battering his head, then jumping away quickly. His father turned around and leaped for him. The small cat scurried underneath the tom, causing Lionheart to collapse on the ground. Then Snugpaw leaped on Lionheart, and pretended to claw him to bits.

Lionheart purred, knocking Snugpaw off. "Good! I can't believe you dodged me!"

Snugpaw grinned. But as he smiled, Lionheart leaped and tackled him, sending a _mrow!_ Of surprise from the small tom. "Don't get too cocky, now!" Lionheart purred, pinning him down.

Snugpaw stuck out his tongue and began laughing. But Lionheart's focus snapped to the bushes as a tom padded through one, waving his tail in anger.

"Whitestorm!" Lionheart purred, leaping to his mate and nuzzling him affectionately. "What's wrong?"

"That mouse-brain Tigerclaw, that's what." Whitestorm hissed, glancing at Snugpaw. "He's still got his fur ruffled about the whole thing. He argued with me and called me a weakling. He said I've gone soft." Whitestorm unsheathed his claws and dug them in the ground. "He said that I was tougher when I was a kit."

Lionheart yolwed. "That fox-heart! He just has to accept that Firepaw, Snugpaw, and Snowkit have joined the clan." He looked at Snugpaw. "Come on, let's head back."

Snugpaw moaned. "Ugh, okay." He stalked back to camp, lashing his tail and muttering something about Tigerclaw ruining his life.

Whitestorm closed his eyes. "This is a mess."

Lionheart nodded. "And to top it all off, ShadowClan has been scented on our border." He leaned on Whitestorm. "Talk of a battle has been going through camp."

"Just what we need," Whitestorm muttered. "A battle."

"Maybe it is. If Tigerclaw can see Snugpaw fighting…"

"Then he might trust him more! Brilliant, Lionheart! Let's just pray that it's a fair battle."


End file.
